In a Moment's Notice
by ziggyyyxx
Summary: Roxas is new to Twilight High this year, and is roomed with an attractive redhead. Roxas has been quite the downer, but is Axel the secret to true happiness? Axel x Roxas


Ever wonder about life after death? Kind of silly, isn't it? It makes me sound like some emo kid. Ha ha. But sometimes, when it comes down to it, it seems like you kind of _have _to. Almost as if you don't have a say in the matter. It's just pushed onto you with out knowing. It's kind of scary, thinking about how you're going to die. Well, not so much _how _you die, but just questions about it in general. How, when, where, and why. It's not typically a happy thought, it really bothers me.

But lately, I've been somewhat happy. I've been having these dreams. They're not sad dreams, about my memories or anything, but about a redhead. I've had these dreams a week in a row, and as far as I can remember, I've never talked to the guy in my dream. I don't even know what his name is, or what he's doing. I know nothing about him. I haven't even seen a clear picture of his face. It's like looking at an over-exposed photo; too bright on some parts, and blurry at the same time. These dreams, they seem to be lifting my mood. I have no idea how, just that something about them makes me smile or question them when I think about them.

Axel. That seems like a clue. Because sometimes, I hear only that word in my dreams. I have no clue what it means, but sometimes I find myself saying it aloud to myself, almost as though I know what it means.

* * *

'_It's too bright out here.' _ Roxas thought to himself, shading his eyes from the overly-bright sun overhead. He stood outside of the school, gripping a duffel bag in one hand, and his schedule in the other. He was waiting for his brother, Sora, who was a second year student at Twilight High. Roxas, himself, was a third year student, but was entirely new to this school.

Roxas let out a tired sigh, closing his eyes and walking towards the entry of the school. He turned to look at the courtyard once again, which was filled with a few students conversing with one another. Seeing no sight of his brother, the blond headed boy turned towards the entry way.

Roxas was sixteen this year, ready to start a new social life with the people at Twilight High. Okay, well, he was ready. But he told himself that he was just to reassure himself that everything was going to go smoothly this year. Roxas finally hit his growth spurt over the summer, standing at the height of 5'6. He was proud of this, as he was short for his age last year, standing at a mere 5'3.

Really, the only reason why Roxas was even standing in the courtyard of the school was because his parents had told him that they didn't want him going to private school anymore. His last school, Oblivion Prep, was an invite-only school, consisting of some of the top students of the area. Hearing that his parents didn't want him going anymore, he angrily asked why.

His parents were worried about him. Well, more about his social life. Roxas wasn't exactly to talkative type, but he wasn't really a loner either. He was more into his studies than his social life that was at stake. Really, Roxas didn't need to worry about his grades much, as he was an A+ student. He always did his homework as soon as he came home.

Roxas was walking with his head down, looking at the grass bend beneath his black and white checkered canvas shoes. Deep in thought, he suddenly fell to the ground, as he had hit something hard. Was it a pole? No, poles couldn't emit their own warmth. Or could they?

The blond boy sat down on the grass, his eyes closed and rubbing his head.

"Ow."

"Oh, hey! Sorry about that! Gotta watch where you're goin' sometime."

Roxas looked up into a pair of entrancing pale green eyes. He couldn't stop staring; they reminded him of the sea.

"Hello. . .? Anyone home? Are you gonna let me help you up or not?" The voice had a slight chuckle to its tone, and Roxas blinked, moving his eyes from the pair of eyes to the hand held out in front of him.

Roxas slipped his hand into the others, feeling him get lifted to his feet by the boy. Roxas brushed off the dirt from his cargo pants, letting go of the hand. "Uhh, thanks." He looked up to the boy, who was a flaming redhead. His hair was spiky, and Roxas really liked it for some reason.

"No problem. Sorry for running into you." The boy looked down at Roxas, smiling. The guy was pretty tall, well, he was at least 6'1. "You look new here. First day?"

"Uhh, yeah. I'm waiting for my brot—" Roxas was interrupted by the sound of some one screaming at the redhead.

"Come on! Slowpoke! You can talk later!" Roxas looked around the redhead's shoulder to see another boy who had a blonde Mohawk.

"Uhh, sorry. I gotta go. But, maybe I'll see you around sometime?" The guy said, shoving his hands into his jeans pockets and shrugging his shoulder.

"O-Okay." Roxas nodded his head, getting his things back together. The boy waved goodbye to Roxas and turned around, running over to the other blond.

Roxas waved goodbye, though a little late since the redhead was already walking away with the blond. He let out a sigh, thinking back in his head where he had seen the boy's face. Roxas thought deeply about it, not even realizing that someone was calling his name.

"Roxas! Rox!"

Roxas turned his head to see that there was a brunette running and waving his hand at him.

"Roxas!"

A smile spread across the blonde's face as he saw his brother approaching him.

"Sora!"

Sora ran over, jumping and wrapping his arms around his brother's body. "I missed you! I'm so glad you're here!"

Roxas laughed a little, patting his brother on the back with his free hand. "I missed you too. You're a little late, now aren't you?" He put his hand on his hip, Sora releasing Roxas from his grip.

"Oohh. Sorry about that, Rox. I was. . .doing something." Sora said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously, averting his eyes.

"O-Okay." Roxas raised an eyebrow at his brother, not bothering to wonder about what he had been doing.

"Anyway! Do you know where your dorm room is?" Sora asked, bouncing on his toes, smiling brightly at his brother.

"Actually, no. I can't find it on my schedule. . ." Roxas said, unfolding the piece of paper in his hands. He looked at it for a moment, attempting to find the number of his dorm room.

Sora ripped the schedule from Roxas' hand, looking at it for a moment. Within seconds, he pointed to a number besides Roxas' name. "You're in 8-13! I think that's in the West building." Sora pouted for a moment. "I'm in the North Building, but, lemme show you your room!"

Sora grabbed the blonde's wrist, dragging him off towards the entry way.

* * *

"Here it is! 8-13!" Sora said in a sing-song voice. They stood in front of a wooden door with a metal doorknob. The golden numbers _'8-13' _were nailed just besides the door frame. He handed Roxas the key to the door which he got from the office.

Roxas took the key from his hand, looking at it for a moment and raising it up to the key slot in the door handle. He slid it in slowly; turning it and hearing it click. He turned to Sora for a moment, receiving a nod and turning the knob. He pushed the door open, seeing that someone was already moved in on one side of the room.

Roxas walked slowly inside, examining his surroundings. The room consisted of two beds, one untouched, and the other un-made, clothing littering a part of the bed. There were band posters on the walls, a drawing or two hanging from a closet door, and a flaming red laptop located on one of the nightstands. It wasn't messy, really. It was just sort of, littered.

Roxas turned to the bed that seemed to be his, setting down his black duffel bag on the comforter and plopping down next to it.

"It's alright." He shrugged, turning to his brother at the doorway.

"Yeah, it's not much, but it gives you somewhere to stay. And it's on campus so you don't have to ride the bus to school!" Sora said, a wide smile of his face.

"Sora. . .I have a car." Roxas said, chuckling a little.

"Oh. Well, anyway. I have to go. I'm meeting up with some friends and I'll be back later okay? Classes start in fifteen minutes!" Sora said, raising a finger as to say to Roxas not to forget.

Roxas nodded his head, getting up and waving his hand goodbye to his brother. He shut the door, leaning against it and taking a deep breath.

'_It's okay, Roxas. Who cares if you're going to be living with some complete stranger? He's a student just like you. No need to get so stressed.' _Roxas told himself in his mind. He released the breath, taking a step away from the door and walking to his bed. He zipped open his duffel bag, taking out a t-shirt.

Roxas grabbed the bottom of his shirt, pulling it up and off of his torso.

The doorknob turned clicked, turning. The door pushing open, someone walked inside, a backpack slung over his shoulder. The boy looked up, seeing the bare Roxas.

"Whoa. I'm just you're roommate, not you're sex slave." The boy joked, shutting the door and causing Roxas to turn his head. He saw standing in front of the door, the gorgeous redhead he had run into this morning in the courtyard.

The blond jumped, quickly throwing his shirt and grabbing the new one. "Uh!"

The redhead grinned, walking past Roxas and over to his bed, throwing his backpack onto the unmade covers. Not bothering to turn his head, the redhead chuckled.

"So, you're my roommate?"

Roxas felt his face get hot and quickly pulled into his new light blue tee.

"Uhh, I guess."

"So, I didn't catch your name earlier, what was it?" The redhead asked, turning around and plopping down onto his bed next to his back pack.

"R-Roxas." The blond grabbed a few shirts from his bag, throwing them into a pile on his bent arm. He turned around, walking over to his closet and opened it.

"Name's Axel. Memorize it." Axel said, a slight smirk in his voice.

Roxas paused for a moment, his dream coming back to him. "Axel." He said, seeming that he was almost testing it out.

"Huh?" Axel asked, leaning back on his elbows. He looked at Roxas, who was now busy hanging up shirts in his own closet.

"Nothing. Just seeing how it sounded." Roxas turned his head, putting on a fake smile. He closed his closet door, walking back over to his bed.

"Okay." The redhead said, smiling back at Roxas. _'Cutie.' _He bit his lip, then reached for his red laptop on his nightstand. "You're allowed to use this, but you have to ask first. Oh, and you can use it for more than just homework." Axel said, standing up and laughing lightly.

Roxas was caught off guard and a blush creeped across his face. "U-Uhh. . ."

Axel laughed, patting Roxas on the back and putting the laptop on top of the television set they had in the room.

Roxas turned and looked over his shoulder at Axel. "I thought we were supposed to have t.v in dorms." Had Axel stolen it?

"Ha. Who cares? They don't check dorms anyway." Axel said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Aha, right. ." Roxas said, though almost to himself. He really hoped that Axel wasn't the bad type. He seemed really sweet, and he would hate to be friends with someone who had a bad reputation. But, who said that they would be friends? Roxas was getting ahead of himself. Axel seemed far too cool to even consider being Roxas' friend. Nonetheless his roommate. So why was he being so nice?

"Hey, I'm gonna go and meet my friends, wanna come? I can introduce you." Axel said, walking towards the door. He reached for the doorknob, gripping it in his pale hand.

"Uhh, I guess. I kind of need help with my classes too." Roxas said quietly, grabbing his schedule off the bed next to his duffel bag.

"I can help you! Third year, right?" Axel asked, and received a nod from his roommate. "So am I. I can show you around."

Roxas walked over, stuffing his hands into his pockets. Axel turned and pulled the door open, letting Roxas go out first. Axel turned and closed the door behind him, being sure to lock the door behind him.

Maybe this school year really _wasn't _going to be bad for Roxas.

* * *

Sorry, this chapter is kinda. . .blahh.

Hi guys! This is my first AkuRoku fic! I know it's not very good, and there are some grammar and spelling mistakes, but I'll get around to those later. --

Please review! I would love it!


End file.
